Away From The Shadows (RoTBTD)
by Thefangirlthatdiedfirst
Summary: Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel all have very different, mystical lives. They all have some sort of reason to get to Hogwarts. For Merida, It's a punishment. For Rapunzel, an escape. For Hiccup, new friends. And for Jack, well of course, a way to gain new ways to prank people. The one thing that all of them don't know is that they were brought together by destiny - for a reason.
1. Quotes, Reasons, Freedom, And Love

**INTRO:**

This isn't, and never will be, just a story. It's a legend. And legends ring with truth. We aren't just some silly fictional characters that you all may have thought up. We're real. We are the spirits of the seasons, you know. I am Merida, and I will tell will tell you exactly how we came to be. ~Merida

It's not… easy. It isn't always simple to tell simple stories, especially when they are true. But I have this crazy idea… and we might be able to make it work. We just have to tell it right. ~Hiccup

It's everything I've ever dreamed of! To let the whole world know what I know, about us. I mean, I don't want to give away all of our…. *giggles* secrets, but we will tell you the story of our coming together!" ~Rapunzel

You don't have to read the whole thing. All we want is for you to believe. To believe in us, and our friendship. Thats all we will ever want. And of course, you have to be at least a little clever. *GETS PUNCHED BY MERIDA* ~Jack

**MERIDA**

"But…. MUM! I don't wanna go to a school fer wizards! I want to go to an ARCHERY school. ARCHERY Mum. Please?" Merida pleaded with her mother. She was sick and tired of everything that had happened already, what with the engagement fiasco and the old hag who turned her mom into a bear.

"Merida dear, a princess does not shout! Aside from that, this is your punishment for turning half of our family into bears. You know even you can't get away with that."

Merida knew of course, that she was right. But her stubborn pride wouldn't let her talk to her parents until the next week, the week before school.

"Mum… I'm sorry. I knew you were right but-" Her mom cut her off with a hand motion. "It's perfectly alright dear, I understand. New places can be scary, so I will go to Diagon Alley to shop with you for school."

Actually, she didn't understand. Merida was just mad because it wasn't Archery School. But she wasn't about to tell her mother that. "Ah...Mum you don't have to go that far…. I just need to go get my stuff." Her mother soon decided it was okay for Merida to go alone.

Merida walked up the stairs, mumbling things like "Humph. Wizards. Weak," and "Wizard school. I doubt I will be any good at all." Little did she know how wrong she was.

**Jack**

"Look, okay, I know I pulled a really bad prank up there North but-" North wouldn't stand for it. "Look Jack, now that you are a guardian, you have to repent. No more pranks for a while, 5 years - at the least. In fact, you'll be incredibly bored in that time… so how about you go and learn some more magic. It will help us a lot."

"More...magic? There's more?" Jack said with a dreamy look in his eyes, as he was imagining all the pranks he could pull with more than the power of frost. "Where can I learn it? How?" Jack asked with increasing interest.

North handed him a letter. "Here, it came in the mail." It had a seal on it,

"Look, Jack, you can go to a school. The closest one to here is Hogwarts, in England. But you have to go get all your stuff at Diagon Alley first, and don't get any ideas-" North chuckled when he realized that Jack had already flown off. "Find your center, kid."

And that was exactly what he meant to do.

**Rapunzel**

Eugene looked at Rapunzel carefully. "So what are you going to do now? You said you wanted to help people, but you can't exactly do that if you are training to be a princess." Rapunzel sighed. He was definitely right. Her newfound parents thought she had the perfect mannerisms for a princess - most of the time. They just wanted her to be a perfect princess, but honestly, everyone in the kingdom already thought of her as so.

Rapunzel only wanted to help people. She couldn't even heal anyone anymore, (Although she was a little glad, because Eugene did it to save her.) So she wanted her healing powers back. It just… didn't feel right not to help them.

Her mother walked into the room. "Rapunzel, dear… I have something, a letter, for you. It's from… Hogwarts." she said warily. Rapunzel had heard of the famous wizarding school. She ran up to her mother in joy. "Mom! Really? This could be the answer to all of my prob-" Her mother and Eugene looked a little sad too. "Look, Mom, I'm not going anywhere forever. I'll come back. I promise." Her mother looked slightly appeased. "And, Eugene." She sighed. "I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll write. I'll call. I'll be back for the holidays. Just… don't find anyone else. While I am gone, I mean. Okay?" Eugene knew he had to do what was best for her. "Okay Rapunzel. I wont. And then kissed her on the forehead.

She couldn't do this alone, and he knew she would find new friends there. He was only worried she might find someone who would be more than a friend.

**Hiccup**

"Come on Dad, can I please take Toothless?" Hiccup was asking his dad. "The letter says I can take a pet!" Hiccups father turned on his heel. "Hiccup, a dragon isn't a pet! Pets are small. SMALL Hiccup."

"D-Dad. The paper specifically says I can take a cat, frog, or owl. I don't see how Toothless is different."

Suddenly a small paper flew in through the open door. "Oh thats from-" his father looked worried. Hiccup stared at his father. "Dad…? Are you...Okay?" Hiccup asked him. He was really worried now, and had forgotten about Toothless.

Suddenly, his father cleared his throat and said, "Alright, just take 'im. I don't see the harm." And after Hiccup registered what he had said, he was so happy that he had forgotten about the note. All he wanted to do was to get AWAY from Burk. He wanted a life, and maybe some new friends, too.

But somewhere, nearer to Hogwarts, an even greater danger would lay.

******AUTHORS NOTE******

**I'm sorry if the first chapter was confusing, what with the mixed up POV's, but from now on it won't be AS confusing. I'll tell the story in mostly MERIDA's POV, with an occasional POV from one of the other characters. Please rate my story and god so help me if you aren't in** this fandom I'll die.


	2. Meetings, Dragons, Hair, Secrets, Magic!

*****AN******

**Sorry for the terrible scottish accent okay just sorry here have this chapter. It is a little rushed but ye git wha' ye git. Also sorry its so confusing...**

After a while in Diagon Alley, Merida was getting dizzy. She wasn't used to small, cramped, and crowded. She didn't think she could take it anymore. She suddenly swayed - and rammed straight into a boy who didn't look like he was very comfortable either. "Oh, eh, I'm sorry lad…" She said to the boy. "I jus' ain't used ter this kin' a place…."

The boy immediately started laughing. "Ye got somethin' ter say?" she asked him, annoyed now. She pulled him up by his collar and he slumped down, mumbling "Er… I...No...just… your accent. And… pfft… that HAIR" She burst out in laughter and let him down.

"That's okay, but I don' think I am the one with the accent, lad." the boy laughed and let it go. "I really am sorry ye know." Merida said. "Are ye here… ter shop fer Hogwarts?" Merida asked the boy. He nodded.

"Well then we migh' as well get ter know each other. I am Merida, daughter of King Fergus. At yer sehvice." Merida bowed as a joke. The boy looked awestruck. And for some reason, a little red.

"Uh...I'm Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast… I think I know who you are though." And he looked away. Hiccup was so lucky to have run into her. He remembered her from… a long time ago. "We used to play together… when we were kids."

Merida was confused and didn't remember. So instead she just pulled him by the arm and yelled to him over the noise, "We should git our thin's!" Hiccup just smiled and went along with it. After all, she was his first love.

They walked into the last shop, the shop for wands. Merida wasn't really worried about getting a wand, but Hiccup was super worried. He was mumbling again, at about a mile a minute.

"What if I'm not actually magical... it's not like i've done anything else right…being me… got the worst luck" It became increasingly quieter, so Merida stopped listening.

"Come on, lad" Merida squealed in excitement, happy to be almost done being in a crowd. "We've got to git our wands!" Hiccup turned red. Merida was just so pretty now… even if her hair was always a mess. Hiccup shook his head. What was he thinking?

When they walked into Ollivanders, there were two people up front. A girl with short brown hair, and a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. The boy looked like trouble, and the girl looked like she was in trouble. Her short hair was cut ridiculously, like she had done it herself, and her eyes looked like everything was magical or something, which it was, but still.

She must have been very sociable, because she immediately turned around and introduced herself, "Hello! My name is Rapunzel! I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

Merida and Hiccup exchanged looks and laughed. Merida spoke, "Well, lass, the name is Merida, and I hope we'll be seein' each other more this year." She winked. Hiccup was confused. Was the reason Merida and her mother had gotten into that fight about the marriage… was it because she didn't want to marry a…? No, probably not. But… what if it was? Hiccup shoved those thoughts out of his head. "Erm… I'm Hiccup." Suddenly a wand flew off the shelf at full speed - right into his eye. "Owwww…..that hurt."

Everybody was looking at him, even the boy who hadn't spoke. "Er, Hiccup…" Merida was saying. "I think you have a visitor…." and pointed behind him." Hiccup turned around and nearly jumped with joy.

"Toothless! You made it! I was so worried buddy!" he yelled and scratched him under the neck. "I'm so glad you're here!" Toothless started growling at the others. "Toothless, this is Merida, Rapunzel, and…." He didn't know the other boys name.

"huh?" The boy said. He didn't understand. This boy… Hiccup was his name, could see him? Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Your name is….?" he asked him. Merida and Rapunzel looked worried.

Merida cleared her throat before the boy could answer. "Hiccup… ther' isn't anyone else here…." She said. Hiccup was astounded. "But he's right-"

He wasn't able to finish because out of the blue Mr. Ollivander came out and spoke to Rapunzel. "Here, dearie, I do believe this wand may do the trick...and it could, if you wished, fix that." Rapunzels eyes became wide and hopeful.

"Really?" She took the box and carefully opened the box. she picked up the wand, and she did something weird. She started signing. Merida was awestruck. That may have been the moment when Merida first fell in love with Rapunzel. She would never really know though.

Suddenly a yellow light surrounded the room. Rapunzel was covered in it. Her hair - it was glowing! Not only that, it was growing, really, really, long. Suddenly everything stopped; the singing, the glowing. When they looked at Rapunzel now, she had SUPER long blonde hair.

Everyone in the room was awed, Merida, Hiccup, the nameless and mysterious boy, even Toothless. They were all so shocked that Rapunzel took them to a restauraunt and explained it to them, everything. When she was done talking, Merida sighed and said, "Well 'tis hard to live as a princess all the time! At my cast-" she stopped talking and everyone looked at her. "Eh… um, I didn't mean that-" She got cut off by everyone, "You? A princess?" They all laughed, but the secret was out.

The mysterious boy was sitting by Hiccup and they were talking. "Hiccup, who's yer friend?" Merida asked. Rapunzel said she would like to know too. Hiccup and the boy, who had told him his name was Jack, looked surprised.

"Finally" He said with a genuine smile. "Somebody can see me." Merida and Rapunzel exchanged looks. "I'm Jack." he told them. "Jack Frost."

******AN**** **

**Thank you for reading my story so far :) I hope you like it and sorry that so much happened in this chapter. Next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Stories, Bullies, And Disappointment

******AN**** Okay, I've gotten some reviews on how the ships are going to go, and I just want to let you know here, this story does contain lesbian/gay ships, so if you're not okay with that, stop reading here alright. Thank you :)**

"Are you kiddin' me?" Merida shouted at Jack. "Why would ye make up such a story?" she huffed and was about to walk away, when Jack rolled his eyes. He stood up and looked and looked at her and made a funny face.

"I' ain' a story! I's a legend! And legends ring wi' truuuth." Jack mocked her accent. Merida was shocked. Maybe he was telling the truth. He knew about that...No. He was just a freak or something. She was angry now.

"How could you know about that! And I don' talk like tha' eithe'!" Merida was yelling. Hiccup and Rapunzel were both giggling. Merida stomped over to them and grabbed Hiccup by the collar again. "Do ye have somethin' to say, viking boy?" She spat at Hiccup. Hiccup looked really nervous, he was even red in the face. But not for the reason Merida thought. The reason was because Merida remembered. Upon their first meeting he had never once said he was a viking. So she remembered.

"Ehm… well, I just… why are you only yelling at me? She was laughing too!" Rapunzel just laughed again. She thought Hiccup was funny, he totally just ratted her out. She prepared to get yelled at too, but then Merida just turned away.

"Eh… well… it's fine if she laughs." Jack was the only one who saw that her face was red. Really red. He chuckled a little and muttered to himself, "These people seem really interesting. May as well stick around."

Hiccup wondered what Jack had said. He turned around to go ask him - and fell flat on his face for the third time today. "Uhg. this stupid foot thing…" he got up with help from Merida, blushing all the while. He shook out his metal foot and snapped it back into place. Sometimes it came undone, but not a lot.

He looked up and everyone had stopped talking. They were all looking at him. "Uh…. what? Is there something on my face?" Then he saw they were all looking at his foot. "Oh… um. That." He sighed. "Okay, you probably won't believe this but I sorta saved Burk, the island I live on."

Merida and Rapunzel started laughing, as expected, but Jack was serious. "I'd believe it." He told Hiccup. "You seem like the kind of person who isn't sure of himself, but knows exactly what he's doing. You could be a hero, no matter how awkward you seem." he finished. Hiccup was blushing at the accurate judgement of his character.

"I'm not…. don't…. uhg." Hiccup sighed again. He gave up, Jack had his personality down. "At least you believe in me." He said. Jack looked shocked and backed into a wall. "What… Jack, are you ok? Was it something I sai-" Hiccup was interrupted when Jack ran and hugged Hiccup. Hiccup was confused.

"You...you understand… how it feels." Jack sighed, his face in Hiccup's hair. Hiccup was surprised. Jack continued, "I don't have to be alone anymore." And everyone saw the side of Jack that they probably might never see again. They saw his loneliness, and they all felt like he was more than just the sarcastic uncaring boy.

"Uh… could you stop hugging me now?" Hiccup said softly into Jack's shoulder. Jack laughed and went back to normal and made some stupid remark to Merida, but Hiccup wasn't listening. What did that hug mean to Jack? But more importantly, what had that hug meant to him? Hiccup wasn't sure if he was indifferent… or if he liked it.

Merida opened the door to a compartment on the train, the last one left. Well, the only one she wanted. Everyone else just refused to be around her. She had heard the whispers. They all said things like, "Oh see that girl with that crazy red hair? Yeah, I heard that she is a princess. Can you believe that?" or "Wow that girl is so much like a boy…. her and that shrimpy dragon kid would be perfect together." Merida hated them. So, avoidance worked best.

It seemed like the three other kids that Merida had met got bullied too. Her and Hiccup probably got the worst of it. Jack got it because the few people who could see him thought it was hilarious that most people didn't believe in him. They made fun of him so badly it was scary sometimes. Rapunzel didn't get it as much, just because of her hair, and that was getting old anyway.

Hiccup… well, he did have a whole dragon that he went everywhere with. He didn't have a foot, and he just isn't really manly. Merida got pretty much the opposite. She was a classic rebellious princess that had crazy red hair, an accent, and she was a tomboy. There wasn't really anything she could do about it.

"Merida…?" a voice said, pulling her back into the present. It was that boy. She couldn't pull up his name right now, she had forgotten. Wow, great job Merida.

"Ehh, what was yer name agai'?" she asked him. She felt super bad, but then, she had never been good with names, especially because of her triplet brothers. She often tended to pronounce names wrong as well, because of her accent.

Jack looked away. He was kind of sensitive about this since the few people who actually could see him never remembered his name, mostly because if you start to stop believing, the name goes first, then the how you remember their face, then their whole being leaves their mind. That was what happened with… ah, Merida was still waiting. "Oh… It's Jack. Jack Frost."

Merida was laughing again. He remembered that time in Diagon Alley when he had said his name and everyone but Hiccup had laughed. The girls didn't really think that he was the real Jack Frost, no matter how much he tried to prove it to them. But Hiccup believed in him. And that was all Jack needed. "Oh, get it together, you big red bush." And that, my friends, is what started the glorious friendly rivalry between Jack Frost and Merida Dunbroch.

Merida went to growl at Jack and that ridiculously large smirk of his, but then she fell flat on her face. A voice sniggered, "Here, now all the losers can be in one compartment, have fun!" Another rang out, "We don't want you with us anymore, but you can hang out together!"

Merida wiggled out from underneath Rapunzel and Hiccup who had been tossed into the compartment. She got up to go sock one of the kids but they were already running away, screaming, "Oh, and girly boy, you'll always be a disappointment!" Merida realized they were talking about Hiccup. She helped Rapunzel up, and Jack helped Hiccup.

Jack looked at Jack wearily, "Hiccup...are you alright?" He asked. Hiccup nodded, saying he wasn't hurt. Jack shook his head. "No, I meant, are you okay?...Why were they saying those things?" Jack seemed like he knew the answer, but Hiccup told him anyway.

"Because we are the laughing stock of Hogwarts. We are the losers. We're being bullied, Jack.

*******AN*******

**Okay I'm really sorry that this took so long, and it is a little long I guess? Anyway, this fic is based on Drama and not really action if you couldn't tell already, and I probably will have them in Hogwarts by the next chapter or the one after that, don't worry. Also, I'm sorry if this stinks. I don't really write much fanfiction ok sorry. Next chapter should be up like REALLY soon so look forward to that. THANK YOU WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS**


	4. Last Chapter So sorry

Jack was worried. "Hiccup… are you sure you're alright?" He asked. He didn't know what he would do if Hiccup was sad, he didn't really do people or emotions, he hadn't exactly been the most social person in the past 300 years.

Before Hiccup could answer, Merida chimed in, "Hiccup, what's so bad about being called a disappointment? It's not like you really…" Merida stopped talking when Hiccup gave her a look. He gave her the "no matter what you say I'm not going to listen because you are obviously wrong" look. She was confused. "But I thought ye said that ye saved yer town…? Don't that mean that yer a hero?"

Everyone besides Hiccup seemed to think that this was indeed the best thing to say. Hiccup could have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so upset. "Look. I saved my village yes, but honestly, the threat is gone and since everyone else has a dragon too now, I'm nothing special. Sure, I started it, I might have a name in our history books. But by now I'm just another skinny little boy who doesn't know how to stay out of trouble. I'm basically worthless."

Nobody knew what to say to that. Jack knew then that there was much more to Hiccup than met the eyes. He was a giant ball of conflicting emotions and dark thoughts. But he knew that Hiccup would never mention that to anyone. He knew that Hiccup didn't want people to see this darker side of him.

Jack, in an effort to cheer him up, spoke up first. "Well, I guess that your parents could help you out with that right?" Suddenly all three heads swiveled towards him in anger. they all screamed something along the lines of: "Why on earth would anyone go to their PARENTS for help!?" He definitely was confused.

Firstly, by the fact that they all said pretty much the same thing in perfect synchronization, and secondly, because isn't that what parents did? Jack wouldn't know. They all, in perfect synchronization again I might add, huffed.

"Look, Jack, my dad really doesn't think that I'm a hero. Basically, he's super disappointed in my lack of interest in, you know, vikings. He's not exactly the easiest person to talk to either…" Jack was quiet for a minute as he thought.

Jack carelessly and stupidly asked him, "What about your mom?" If he wasn't already depressed enough, his face seemed to fall miles.

"Oh… she...she died. When I was little… or littler." Hiccup said, trying to brush of his pain with a joke. Whoah, Jack thought. I messed up big time.

"Well, lad, It's not like yer the only one. My mother has been trying to make me into a perfect princess me whole life! She never even stops to hear what I have to say!" Merida growled.

"Yeah, Hiccup. At least you weren't kidnapped when you were a kid because of your hai- my point is that I was basically told I was loved by an old hag for my whole life. We all have parent issues. Right Jack?"

Oh. Um. Awkward. "I….don't…. I don't have parents. Sorry. I wouldn't know."

That meant… that they all had at least one thing in common: Parent crap. Even though Jack didn't have parents, that still counted right? He didn't have a perfect family, so… It did. For seven long years after that, all of them got to know one another in ways that they couldn't imagine.

The bullying stopped after a while. All four of them forever had problems, but that was easy to fix. Together, all four of them would pull each other up; Away from the shadows that settled below.

*******AN************* IMPORTANT**

**OKAY IM REALLY SORRY BUT THAT IS THE END. I KNOW. I SUCK. BUT I HOPE THAT YOU WERENT LOOKING FOR ANYTHING EXCITING.**

**THE MAIN REASON I ENDED IT WAS BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO GET TO WORK ON MY MERIPUNZEL AND HIJACK MODERN AU'S OKAY. I MIGHT MAYBE COME BACK TO THIS AFTER BUT I DOUBT IT. SUPER SORRY GUYS. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LATER OK THANKS YOUS.**


End file.
